Geist in Hell!
Geist in Hell! is the 21st episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - Jeffygeist is causing trouble as usual but an accident caused him to die. When he died he goes to hell and meets Craig the Devil. How do you think this will go? Read the story to find out! (It starts off with Jeffygeist climbing up a tower) Jeffygeist: *singing* Oh I'm climbing up your tower! You, can kiss my ass! I've been climbing up your tower! And I'm smudging up your glass! HEY! (Culdee then opens a window) Culdee: HEY! Don't take another climb Jeffygeist! Jeffygeist: Oh well top of the morning to ya FNAF Fan! Culdee: This is the last time you're gonna be messing around Pensacola, you stupid Babygeist rip off! (Culdee brings up a water gun) Jeffygeist: HOLY S**T! Is that a water gun!? My God man, you are insane! Culdee: There's more to it! Jeffygeist: Let me guess. Heh! You filled it with piss! (A moment of silence) Jeffygeist: Wait. YOU DID FILL IT WITH PISS!? (Jeffygeist protects himself with his tentacles) Culdee: It's filled with a product I bought so I can put an end to this s**t show forever! (Culdee brings out a spray bottle) Culdee: BAM! (Culdee reads the label) Culdee: *reading* Anti-Geist Window Cleaner! Jeffygeist: Where did you even get that from? Culdee: Um, from the black market? Jeffygeist: Pfft. That's lame! Culdee: I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S LAME! (Culdee sprays at Jeffygeist but Jeffygeist is too far to spray) Jeffygeist: Dumbass! Culdee: Jesus Christ! (Culdee closes the window and goes to a closer window. He is then able to spray Jeffygeist. Jeffygeist falls off and puts on a parachute) Jeffygeist: WOAH S**T! Culdee: HAHA! screw you! Jeffygeist: screw you! I'll be back! Culdee: I'll be waiting for ya you- (Culdee notices Jeffygeist is gliding towards the highway) Culdee: Um. You're headed towards the highway! Jeffygeist: F**K THE HIGHWAY! You can't kill me! I'm a friken god! I'M A FRIKEN- (Jeffygeist then gets run over by a car. Another car runs him over and hits another car. The mess gets set on fire. Culdee looks with a scared face and slams the window shut as sirens are heard) (It then switches to Jeffygeist falling from a hole in the ceiling. He finds himself on a red lava bank with lava surrounding him) Jeffygiest: The hell? (Craig then comes up) Craig: BLEHHHHHHHH! The hell is right! (Jeffygeist looks at Craig scared) Craig: Greetings sinful one- Jeffygeist: *scared* Where am I? Craig: Ahem. Greetings sinful one! Welcome to your eternal damnation! Jeffygeist: Oh lord! Craig: For all of your misdeeds, you will suffer pain through out a thousand lives! Jeffygeist: Oh God! Craig: And we shall start with 100 years in the pit of fire! Jeffygeist: OH JESUS! Craig: Okay can you stop with all of the God talk? We don't do that here. Jeffygeist: Oh well excuuuuuuuuuuse me Spiderman! It's not like I want to be here! Craig: ENOUGH! Bow before me heathen and lets- Jeffygeist: Hey what's that? (Jeffygeist points at the giant hole in the ceiling) Craig: Oh that is the gateway to which the sinful arrive! You died and you came through that thing! (Onion Cream then falls through the hole) Onion Cream: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ow! Craig: Hi welcome to Hell. Enjoy your stay! Onion Cream: *cries* (Onion Cream runs away crying) Jeffygeist: So what happens if I go back through it? Craig: HAH! No one can go back to the world of the living! Jeffygeist: But what if I exit through it? Craig: Well you can't! Jeffygeist: Why not? Craig: You're not supposed to. (A moment of silence) Jeffygeist: THE F**K IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? Craig: YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THIS MATTER! You will accept your punishments and- (Jeffygeist starts climbing towards the hole) Craig: What are you doing? Jeffygeist: Got bored. F**k you I'm leaving! Craig: But you can't leave the- Jeffygeist: Screw your s**t and screw hell. I am a friken god! Craig: But you can't leave! You died! Jeffygeist: Death can kiss my ass! You can't kill me! Craig: But you died! Jeffygeist: But I will get out! Craig: Still... (Jeffygeist gets angry) Jeffygeist: Well at least I don't look like a giant ketchup bottle! (Craig looks into the mirror. His reflection is replaced with a ketchup bottle) Craig: *GASP* How dare you say that to me! I am the prince of evil! The lord of darkness! You are in my realm and you will do as you are told! (A moment of silence) Jeffygeist: SCREW YOU! Craig: SCREW YOU! Jeffygeist: SCREW YOU TOO! Craig: SCREW YOU THREE! Jeffygeist: I said it first so you're the most screwed! Craig: Damn it. Jeffygeist: HAH! Me 1! Satan 0! Craig: Well you're stuck down here so it's even! Jeffygeist: Cool! I'm as evil as Satan! Can we team up? Craig: Wait no! Jeffygeist: Fine then! I'm leaving! Craig: Also no! Jeffygeist: Then we are teaming up! (Jeffygeist brings out a guitar) Jeffygeist: Hey I wrote us a friendship song! Craig: Get off that *voice distorted* WALL! Jeffygeist: It goes a little something like this! (Jeffygeist strums his guitar but then Craig shoots lasers at the guitar destroying it) Jeffygeist: WOAH HEY! (Jeffygeist looks at Craig in shock. He slowly brings out a guitar) Jeffygeist: *singing* Go screw off mate! That's right! Go screw off mate! Go and screw off off off. Off mate! So screw off mate yeah screw off mate! *Harmonica Solo* (Jeffygeist then jumps in the hole) Craig: You screw off you- (Craig starts mumbling under his breath) (It then switches to the street where Police are covering up Jeffygeist's dead body when Culdee is seen talking to Brooklyn Guy) Culdee: I tried to warn him that he was headed towards the highway but he said something like, "F**k the highway, you can't kill me!". (Jeffygeist then comes back to life) Jeffygeist: I also said I'm a friken God two times at the end there! Culdee: Right! He also said I'm a friken God- S**T! Jeffygeist: Officers! Arrest this man for attempted murder! Brooklyn Guy: We know who you are and we're not doing that! Jeffygeist: Fair enough! Endless: HEY THAT'S MY LINE- (Jeffygeist grabs endless and throws him away) Jeffygeist: Same time next week FNAF Fan? Culdee: Go to hell! Jeffygiest: Trust me! I'm way ahead of you! Executive Producer, Jeffygeist! (Culdee then sprays Jeffygeist) Jeffygeist: AGH! You d**k! (The camera pans on Jeffygeist and the episode ends) Trivia * This episode was highly based off of the YouTube video, "Suction Cup Man 3: One Hell of a Climb". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Craig the Devil Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues